There has long been a desire for seating arrangements which support the user in a safe and comfortable fashion while nevertheless being relatively inexpensive to mass produce. Heretofore various proposals have been made to attempt to achieve this desired result in the most economic fashion. However, for reasons of lack of an effective combination of safety, comfort, economy and durability, such proposals have not been completely satisfactory. The highly desirable provision of a seating arrangement which while possessing all of the foregoing attributes is also esthetically appealing, has also not been achieved.
Efforts to accomplish the desired structure are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 724,583; 1,842,054; 2,454,912; 2,667,916; D-154,355; D-154,356; 2,914,115; 3,343,870; 3,619,004; 3,630,566; 3,640,576; 3,677,601; 3,690,723; 3,844,612; 3,873,155; 3,856,353.
As a consequence, it is the primary object of this invention to provide a seating arrangement which is relatively simple and economical to manufacture; safe, sturdy and durable in construction; comfortable to use and highly attractive in appearance.